Nuka-Cola recipes
The Nuka-Cola recipes are recipe books in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. There are a total of 15 Nuka-Cola recipe books that can be found throughout Nuka-World. Each book gives the Sole Survivor the ability to craft a different variation of Nuka-Cola. Recipe locations Notes Adding the books to the inventory via console commands will not unlock the respective recipe at the Nuka-mixer stations; neither does spawning them on the floor and then picking them up. They explicitly need to be collected at their original locations. * To collect a recipe you can use console command "MoveTo", but need to increment by 1 with the recipe ID. Sample for Nuka Xtreme recipe: " .moveto player" *Two exceptions exist to the above rule of thumb. The Bombdrop recipe ID is and the Frutti recipe is despite the books being respectively. Bugs * The recipe for Nuka-cooler may not spawn or falls through the ground, and is thus unobtainable. ** The ability to craft Nuka-cooler, thus getting the achievement, can be obtained with . ** It is still possibe to acquire this recipe book if you take a power armor and face it towards the wall where the book was laying. Turn up the sensitivity to max and draw a gun so the camera spins even faster. All you need to do at this point is quickly swing the camera around so you look away from the wall and at the same time exit the power armor. If you time it right you will exit the power armor and end up behind the wall, now you can see the book on the ground under the map, grab it, then fall into the empty void and you should respawn on ground. * The Nuka-Xtreme book may not be visible at all because it is stuck in the layers below the roof due to the player character going into the room below it so knocking it off the table. ** The ability to craft Nuka-Xtreme, thus getting the achievement, can also be obtained with . ** You may still get to the book using the console command to go through the roof. ** Alternatively reload to before you entered Dry Rock Gulch and go straight to the book's location without going into the room below it, and the book will be on the table this time. ** Additionally it is possible to blast the book out of the layers below the roof, by throwing a grenade on top of the yellow, metal container behind the stored bottle mascots. Gallery Bug Nuka-Xtreme recipe book.jpg|As seen, the Nuka-Cooler recipe is unavailable, leaving players unable to collect it. Nuka-Berry recipe loc.png|The Nuka-Berry recipe Nuka-Bombdrop recipe loc.png|The Nuka-Bombdrop recipe Nuka-Cide recipe loc.png|The Nuka-Cide recipe Nuka-Cooler recipe loc.png|The Nuka-Cooler recipe Nuka-Frutti recipe loc.png|The Nuka-Frutti recipe Nuka-Hearty recipe loc.png|The Nuka-Hearty recipe Nuka-Lixir recipe loc.png|The Nuka-Lixir recipe Evan's Home.png|The Nuka-Love recipe Nuka-Power recipe loc.png|The Nuka-Power recipe Nuka-Punch recipe loc.png|The Nuka-Punch recipe Nuka-Ray recipe loc.png|The Nuka-Ray recipe Nuka-Rush recipe loc.png|The Nuka-Rush recipe Nuka-Sunrise recipe loc.png|The Nuka-Sunrise recipe Nuka-Void recipe loc.png|The Nuka-Void recipe Nuka-Xtreme recipe loc.png|The Nuka-Xtreme recipe Fo4NW Nuka-Cola recipe loading screen.jpg|Loading screen slide Category:Nuka-World miscellaneous items ru:Рецепты Ядер-Колы uk:Рецепти Ядер-Коли